A valve of this general type is disclosed in German patent specification 37 19 113. The above referenced valve which is intended for use as an absorber valve in a controllable vibration absorber to adjust the force absorbed by the vibration absorber, is substantially composed of a main stage (which is formed of a valve member interacting with a sealing seat and having a first, constant throttling cross-section) and a pilot stage configured in a second throttling cross-section in the valve member, and is infinitely variably controlled by means of a control needle operable by an electromechanical transducer.
One of the disadvantages of the above-referenced valve is its considerable overall length and its high manufacturing costs. Further, the dynamic characteristics of the above referenced valve are considered poor and rendering a valve of this type ineffective for application in suspension control systems.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a pilot valve of the type previously mentioned, the novel construction of which allows its overall length to be shortened and its manufacturing costs to be reduced. In addition, it is desirable to improve the dynamic characteristics of the valve and its function (minimum opening pressure for the main stage).
This object is achieved according to the present invention in that the pilot member has an annular design so that fluid discharges in a radial direction, and in that the valve member is a resiliently suspended plate. Such a valve design is very compact. The excellent dynamic characteristics of the valve is due to the annular design of the pilot member, rendering large flow cross-sections possible.